


Happy Holidays

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: It's the holidays again, and rather than be miserable alone, Ignis decides to join a dating app service. He meets a man he thinks he’s going to fall in love with, and invites him to go look at the holiday decorations at the largest park in Insomnia.





	Happy Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at the request of a good friend of mine, who is celebrating her birthday today! Please enjoy!

* * *

It’s a cool winter night in Insomnia, the robust metropolitan city that never sleeps. Snow has started to fall, covering the ground in the light layer of white, cars on the streets honking as drivers seem to be driving in snow for the first time in their lives. Ignis stares out his window, and looks down at the street below, shaking his head at the unruly chaos that seems to come on the first snow of the season. He checks his phone, and sees that it’s almost time for him to leave, the reminder on his phone buzzing seconds after he checks the screen. Walking towards his front door, he picks up his scarf and drapes it around his neck, then grabs his black winter overcoat and buttons it up before putting his gloves on, and heads out of his apartment. 

As he gets downstairs to the lobby of his apartment building, his phone begins to ring. “Hello?” He answers it, while pushing the door to the outside open. 

“Iggy!” The man he’s on his wait to meet comes through loud and clear in his ear. “Iggy, I’m running five minutes late!” 

Smiling, he starts to walk to the subway stop near his place. “Take your time. I’m leaving now. Are you still at work?” 

“I aaaaaam.” He laughs at the lengthier than normal pronunciation of the word. “I’ll be there soon, okay?? I’m going to try to get there before you!” 

“That won’t happen.” Ignis teases, feeling more at ease about this second date than he had earlier in the day. “Don’t try and kill yourself to meet with me.” 

“Why not?? You’d do the same if you were running late.” 

The man does have a point. “Fine. I’ll see you soon, Prompto.” 

“Don’t fall in love with another stranger before I get there!” 

Now he openly laughs at that. “What do you take me for? I’m not that fickle.” 

“It’s happened to me before!” 

“Well, I’m not like other men.” He huffs out, as he stays standing near the steps leading down to the subway. “I’m going underground now. See you soon? Ish?” 

“Ish!! Bye, Iggy!” 

He puts his phone into his pocket, as he starts to descend down the stairs, the warm rush of air hitting him lets him know he’s just missed his train. Or maybe it had been the opposite direction. He puts his wallet on the turnstile, and walks through, heading towards the stairs to go further down, all the while thinking about Prompto. Prompto Argentum - a man who he’d met through one of those silly dating apps two weeks ago. 

After reading through Prompto’s bio, which consisted of a lot of exclamation points and things he never thought about before, Ignis decided that it might be worth messaging him. His best friend had encouraged him to get on a dating app, helping him build his profile to make it more….attractive? He didn’t know how these things worked, but after reading Prompto’s bio, he’d sent a quick message to him, and then had chatted with him through the messenger app for a few hours. That had led them to meeting at a bar two days later, and Ignis saw that he hadn’t been duped; the man looking exactly like his picture.

_“Holy shit!” Prompto looks up at him, his mouth dropped down in an expression of shock. “You’re really hot!”_

_“Likewise.” He returns to his not-so-blind date_.

That first comment in person had sealed his fate. Ignis was smitten - and not because of the compliment, but because of the sheer honesty that seemed to bubble out of the blond. The blond who wore his hair in a style that he would normally roll his eyes at, but the long bangs and soft spikes really did look nice on him. His own hair he wore as he normally does, bangs swept to the right, his black glasses framing his face. They had both worn nice clothes - to impress one another, no doubt. 

But at the bar that night, Ignis had played it safe, only having a couple of drinks as he made casual conversation with Prompto. After they’d said goodbye to one another, Ignis had gone home and pulled up the dating app on his phone. As he started to type, he saw a message pop up from Prompto, and they had spent the next few hours texting back and forth with one another. He’d suggested they meet for another date, the two of them deciding to go out before the forecast changed to snow. But Ignis had reached out earlier in the day to Prompto, and neither of them wanted to cancel, Ignis happy that their second date is still a go.

The train comes to stop on his side of the track. Pushing past a few businessmen, he stands near the middle of the car, holding onto the bar above his head to keep his balance. He only needs to stay on the train for four stops, which happens fast. He pushes his way out and begins to head back up topside, little snow flurries coming down the stairs from the outside. Keeping his head down, he makes it to the street, and sees a man standing to the side, the smile on his face rivaling the streetlamps with its wattage. 

“Hiiii.” Prompto stands there, the smile on his face growing. “I’m not late!” 

“No, you’re not.” He smiles, and steps closer to him. “Were you lying to me earlier?” 

“Never!” Ignis offers his arm to him, the two of them locking elbows as they start to walk towards their destination - the largest park near downtown Insomnia. “I really thought I was going to be late, but the Gods smiled down on me and I got out of work a little early. Are you happy to see me?”    


“But of course.” With the newness of their budding relationship, Ignis is more than excited to see the blond. He had assumed he would be the one waiting for him, so having Prompto on his arm as they walk towards the crosswalk that will take them across the street to the park makes him very happy. “With the weather as it is, hopefully it won’t be too crowded here this evening.” 

“If it is, we can always go and grab a bite to eat. I live nearby, and there’s a lot of great food places in the area.” Violet eyes shine bright as Prompto looks up at him, dressed for the weather just like he is. “Unless you already ate?”

“I did not.” Ignis shakes his head, and leads him down a short flight of stairs to where people are already lining up. “We shouldn’t have to wait too long.” 

“I’m okay, Iggy! I’m just happy I could make it on time.” Prompto rests his head against Ignis’ arm, his own heart beating a little faster at how nice it feels. 

Every holiday season, this park is decorated with festive scenes relating to the holiday, many of the trees decorated with ornaments and lights to create a merry atmosphere. All throughout the path is a holiday market, where one can buy things that are handmade as a thoughtful gift for a friend or loved one. At the end of the walk, there is a place to take a picture with Santa Claus, and some other North Pole friends. Ignis had wanted to come to this event the past few years, but never really knew anyone that he could bring with him - his relationships tending to fizzle out before the holidays arrived. 

The line begins to move, the snow no longer falling. “It’s a Christmas miracle.” He remarks, as he points up towards the sky, Prompto’s laughter filling him with an undeniable warmth. 

“We’ve got a few more weeks before then, Iggy.” Prompto laughs, as they approach the ticket taker. “Do you think you’ll still be talking to me then?” 

“I should hope so.” Ignis hands the pre-purchased tickets to the person, who tears them in half and hands them back to him. “Why? Do you think we won’t be speaking by the time Christmas rolls around?” 

“Oh, gosh. I hope that won’t happen.” Ignis feels his shoulders drop, the quick reflex of anxiety dissipating at the comment. “No, I want to celebrate both Christmas and New Year’s with you.” 

“As do I.” Keeping their arms locked, they enter the festival, the tall skyscrapers around them seeming to disappear as they find themselves transported to a lighted wonderland. 

They follow the natural flow of the displays, Prompto buying them some hot mulled cider from one of the vendors. As they look at the lights, Ignis can’t help but watch Prompto, looking at the way he takes it all in, the joy etched on his face mirroring his own happiness. This is why he’d waited to see this - to experience it for the first time with someone that really appreciates the magnificence of the event. Prompto suggests they take a few pictures at different scenes - Ignis standing by a lighted Rudolph, as well as a picture next to a very large present box. He takes a picture of Prompto standing next to penguins dressed in hats and scarves, then takes his photo with the same box of presents that Prompto had taken a picture of him with. 

At the end of the lights, Prompto grabs onto his hand. “Come on, let’s take a picture together in front of the giant Christmas tree!” 

“I think that’s a great idea. Would you like to take one with Santa as well?” 

“Should we?? Isn’t that for kids?” 

Ignis takes Prompto’s phone from his hand, and holds it up to take a selfie of the two of them, snapping it before the blond can tell him to stop. He laughs, and puts his arm around Prompto’s neck, angling the phone to capture the two of them, as well as the tree they’re standing in front of. “What’s wrong with taking a picture with Santa? There’s no age limit.” 

“R-Right.” He hands Prompto back his phone, and sees him walk over to a couple, and asks them to take a picture of the two of them. “Okay, Iggy! They said they’d take our picture, so smile!” 

He puts his arm around Prompto’s waist, and as the man counts down from three, right before he reaches one he turns his head and presses a kiss to Prompto’s cheek. He hears him inhale, and is willing to bet that his mouth has dropped open in surprise. He turns his head, and rests it against the top of Prompto’s. “One more, sir?” He asks, before the man can give Prompto his phone. 

Another picture is taken, this one a nice picture. They switch places with the couple that had taken their photo, Prompto using their phone to take a picture for them. Once he’s done, Prompto walks back over to where he’s waiting for him. “I can’t believe you, Iggy.” Prompto sticks his tongue out at him, but he can see the smile on his face. 

“Let me see the picture?” He asks, holding his hand out to look at Prompto’s phone. “Please?” 

“I want a real kiss first.” Prompto keeps the phone out of the reach of his arm. “I think it’s only fair, since you decided to ambush me just then.” 

“Maybe we should find some mistletoe. I’m sure one of these vendors has to be selling some.” He teases, knowing that now is as good as any to give Prompto a kiss. “Want to go find some?” 

“Iggy!” 

With his gloves still on his hands, he puts his right palm against Prompto’s cheek, and lowers his head. “You’re right. We don’t need a poisonous plant to share our first kiss, do we?” He hovers his lips close to Prompto’s, the hint of a smirk staying on his lips. 

“N-No…” 

Ignis brushes his lips against Prompto’s, giving him a hint of what’s to come with the slight touch. Bringing his lips back to his for another touch, he tastes the mulled spiced cider on Prompto’s breath, his own smelling the same. Sealing their mouths together, he puts his other arm around Prompto’s body, holding him close as they get to know each other through the intimate act of kissing. He hears the blond release a soft sigh, bringing the corner of his lips up as he tries to smile while still kissing him. Ignis starts to part his lips, and when he feels Prompto’s tongue push into his mouth he releases a low groan, happy that the blond has taken the initiative to move things forward. It feels so nice to kiss him like this, this first kiss of theirs almost as magical as the lights they’ve been looking at. 

“Should we go see Santa now?” Ignis asks, as he pulls back from the kiss, the two of them breathing a little bit harder than normal. Ignis tries to breathe normally, in a poor attempt to act as if that kiss had been the most natural thing in the world, when in fact it had been the most arousing thing that he’s experienced in the last twelve months. 

He rests his forehead against Prompto’s, as he feels the blond start to nod his head up and down. “Yeah, let’s go take a picture? Then we can go grab some food?” 

“Or, we could order in? You said you lived nearby?” 

Violet eyes stare up at him, a look of understanding in his eyes, neither needing to say out loud what they’re both thinking. “I know a few places that will deliver for free.” 

“Even better.” 

Prompto’s arm slides back underneath his, their arms locking together as they join the line of parents and children to meet Santa Claus. When it’s their turn to take their picture, Ignis suggests using Prompto’s phone, since that’s the phone they’ve been using for their ‘couple’ pictures. The two of them stand on either side of Santa, then they head over to where they can pick up a picture that they can pay for. 

“What do you think?” He asks, as they look at the picture together. “Should I buy it?”

“We have the pictures on my cell phone.” Prompto holds up the object, as if Ignis had forgotten about taking them. “You don’t need to pay for those.” 

Taking his card out, he hands it to the cashier, and pays for two prints, and gives one to Prompto after a small protest from the blond. “To commemorate our first real date.” He hands him the picture, and smiles. 

“But our first date was last week at the bar!” 

“Yes, but that was more of a meet to make sure you’re who you say you are date. Tonight is our real first date.” He puts his arm around Prompto’s shoulders, and begins to walk with him back towards the start of the event. “Don’t you agree?” 

“When you put it that way.” Prompto leans against his body as they walk, Ignis finding it remarkably comfortable to walk in this manner. “Fine, tonight is our first date. And our first kiss.” 

“And depending on how dinner goes, maybe another first as well.” He teases, laughing as he feels Prompto push him away from him. “I’m kidding!” 

Hands touch his coat, and force him to stop walking as he’s pulled down towards Prompto’s level. He groans low as their lips come together for another kiss, his arms wrapping around Prompto’s slim waist as he feels his tongue slip back into his mouth before their kiss comes to an end. Lips touch a little below his ear, Prompto’s breath spreading warmth across his cheeks. “I hope you weren’t kidding.” He steps away from Ignis, and turns around to look at him. “My place is one stop away on the subway. Come on!” 

“Right.” Ignis follows after Prompto, catching up to him as they arrive at the entrance. He takes his hand, then follows him down the boulevard to the same station that he’d arrived at earlier in the evening. 

Walking down to the subway together, the train arrives just as they’re getting down to the tracks. Prompto yanks him towards the car before the doors close, and Ignis stumbles into him as they make it successfully into the car by two seconds. “Sorry, Iggy!” Prompto looks up at him, a smile on his face. “If we didn’t catch this, we would be waiting for another fifteen minutes. And I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry.” 

“I understand.” He nods his head, except there are no thoughts of food in his head at the moment. The only thoughts that are running through his mind are what Prompto’s apartment is going to look like, and what the two of them will be getting themselves into as soon as they get there. 

The train comes to a stop at the next station, and as they head back up topside, snow starts to fall around them. “My place is across the street!” Prompto points to the large building on the next corner. Ignis nods his head, keeping his hand on his as they walk across the crosswalk, and make their way to the building. Heat blasts their faces as they enter the building, Ignis pulling his gloves off as he follows the blond to the elevator, then takes his scarf off and puts it into his coat pocket. 

“This is a nice building.” Ignis makes casual conversation, as they ride up to the fourth floor. “My building is a little run down compared to this.” 

“That’s okay! I got this place for real cheap a couple of years ago.” He follows Prompto out of the elevator, the two of them heading down the hallway together. “I cleaned up last night, so hopefully it isn’t too messy for your tastes.” 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, Prompto.” 

They walk into the apartment together, Ignis impressed by the Christmas tree that’s already up in the corner of the room. “Your tree is beautiful.” Little ornaments stand out against the colorful lights that are draped over the branches, spreading holiday cheer through the apartment. 

“Ah, thank you.” He takes off his shoes near the door, and then walks behind Prompto as they head into the living room. “The grand tour?” 

“Please.” Ignis’ eyes are drawn back towards the tree, and then to the blond, admiring the festive sweater Prompto is wearing that he couldn’t see due to their coats covering them up. “I love your sweater.” 

“Ahhh, I forgot what I was wearing!” Prompto groans, looking down at himself. “I really love this holiday, if you couldn’t tell.” 

“I couldn’t.” He smirks, his own black sweater nowhere near as festive as the bright blue sweater that’s covered in snowflakes that Prompto has on. “The holidays can be hit or miss for me. This year I think that’ll change.” He remarks, as he’s shown where the kitchen is. 

“Oh? And what’s going to be different about this year?” 

Prompto comes to a stop in front of a door that’s closed, and opens it up, revealing his bedroom to Ignis. He takes a step inside, and looks back over his shoulder at him, and sees him come into the room after him. “You will be the reason that it’s going to be different for me this year.” 

“Do you mean it?” He walks a little further into the room, admiring the made bed before he takes a seat on the end. “You think I’ll help you have a memorable holiday?” 

“I hope so.” Ignis nods his head, and starts to fall backwards, as Prompto moves to sit on his lap, the lack of large coats blocking their way a nice feeling, as the weight of the blond’s body comes to rest on top of his. He scoots back a little further, so that only his feet hang off of the edge of the bed, keeping Prompto where he is in his arms. “This okay…?” He asks, pushing some of the hair off of Prompto’s face, as he looks down at him. 

“I guess so.” 

“You guess?” His left eyebrow raises up, as he feels his glasses being removed from his face. “What do you mean, you guess?”    


A laugh leaves Prompto’s mouth, as he sets Ignis’ glasses on the small nightstand next to the bed. “It would be even better if we didn’t have any clothes on, but I’m afraid that might be too forward of me to suggest right now. I mean, this is only our first date.” He winks, forcing Ignis to bark out a laugh at the complete absurdity of the situation. 

“Well, if you want me out of my clothes that bad, all you have to do is ask.” Ignis counters, after the laughter dies down, the two of them nose to nose now as he starts to feel that warmth return to his body, his trousers growing a little more snug around his groin as he stares into Prompto’s violet eyes. 

“I was always bad at asking.” Prompto whispers, as a pair of hands touch Ignis’ stomach, forcing him to suck in a breath, not expecting cold fingertips to be touching his bare skin. “But, I’m not bad at taking…” 

Ignis arches up off the bed with a low groan, as he feels his sweater and shirt being pushed up his torso. “So then take it. I’m giving it to you willingly…” He groans, his hands reaching down to grab onto Prompto’s ass, guiding him to move a little to the right so that their arousals line up perfectly. Each utter a soft moan as they start to roll their hips against one another, Ignis growing more aroused by the second. “Have your way with me…” 

“You might regret saying that, Iggy…” 

“Try me…” 

He’s never seen someone move so fast to take off all of his clothes. Staring at Prompto in wonder, he watches as Prompto strips out of all of his clothes at the same speed he’d used to get him naked. He takes in all the freckles that adorn Prompto’s pale body, lifting his head to kiss a pattern along his arm, then moves to his torso as he sees him reach over to the same table that his glasses had been put on. His body is paler than Ignis’, his hands looking strangely dark against the alabaster skin of Prompto’s ass. His fingers grab a handful of Prompto’s ass, savoring the blond’s release of a somewhat pitched moan at the touch. 

“Gods, do that again?” Prompto groans, pushing his hips back for Ignis to grab more of a fistful. “Mmmm….perfect….” 

“No, I think you’re the one that’s perfect, Prompto…” He groans, reaching up to pull Prompto’s head back towards his so that he can kiss him senseless. But Prompto plays hard to get, a little devious smile on his lips as he moves to sit up on Ignis’ lap. “What are you doing…?” 

“Trying to get myself ready for you.” He holds up a bottle of lube, and pours some onto his fingers, then turns himself around so that Ignis can see exactly what he means by getting himself ready. “N-Next time, you can do this for me…?” 

A low moan rumbles from deep inside of his chest, as he watches Prompto finger himself open for him. “I don’t know, you may be setting the bar a little high right now by what you’re doing to yourself.” 

“Y-You think?” Prompto moans, as he falls forward, Ignis watching him brace himself by putting his free hand on top of Ignis’ shin. “I want to know what it feels like having you inside of me. You told me I could have my way with you.” 

As if he needed the reminder. He stares as Prompto starts to use three fingers on himself. “Where are your condoms?” 

“Drawer.” It takes Prompto a second to tell him, Ignis’ hand now resting on the blond’s ass, helping to keep his cheeks spread so those fingers can do their job. “Grab one….” 

“For now.” He smirks, pulling the drawer open and grabs a gold foil package. Tearing into it with his teeth, he sees Prompto pull the fingers out of his ass. “Want to do the honors?” 

Prompto grabs the condom from him, and starts to roll it down onto his cock. “Gods, your cock is real nice, Iggy…” 

“Yours is pretty nice too.” He reaches down, and makes a fist around Prompto’s cock, the hard flesh against his palm feeling amazing. “You like being on the receiving end?” 

“For now.” 

Ignis groans low at the comment. “I think we’ll be just fine together, Prompto.” 

“Glad to hear you say that, Iggy. Now, I hope you don’t mind, but I can be kind of a screamer.” 

His eyes close at the comment, as he feels Prompto position himself to be hovering over the tip of his condom covered cock. “I look forward to making you scream for me…” 

“I was hoping you’d say that…” 

Their banter stops as Prompto pushes himself down onto his cock, Ignis’ head tilting backwards as he lifts his hips up to bring more of himself into the blond’s body with a little nudge. Once he’s all the way in, he drops his hips back down towards the bed, pulling Prompto down with him, the first wanton cry falling out of the blond’s mouth at the sudden roughness. He pulls him down towards him, cradling the back of Prompto’s head as he starts to really pound into his ass, the thin condom not thin enough by his standards. But it’s better to be safe than sorry, and with this being their second date, he doesn’t think now is the time to ask if he can sleep with him bareback. But it doesn’t sound like Prompto minds the barrier as much as he does, if the moans that keep hitting his ears are anything to go by. 

“G-Gods, Iggy….Yes!” Prompto lifts himself up, and starts to roll his hips in a circle, Ignis’ cock sinking deeper into him with each roll. 

His hand reaches for the blond’s cock, giving it a firm squeeze as they start to really get into it. The bed begins to bounce a little more, and deciding that he’d had enough of Prompto on top of him, he grabs onto his shoulder and is quick to roll them so that the blond is now the one laying on his back on the bed. Toned arms wind themselves around his neck, Prompto pulling him down towards his head where their lips collide with a heated kiss. 

“Nngh…” He groans against Prompto’s mouth, as he starts to thrust harder into his body. More loud moans start to leave his new lover’s mouth, as they both get closer to their orgasms. “P-Prompto, look at me…” 

“I-Iggy…” Violet eyes stare up at him, Prompto’s mouth staying open as more moans leave his throat. “S-So….close!!” 

Keeping his eyes on him, he reaches between their bodies, and begins to jerk Prompto off, as his cock continues to slide in and out of his body. Prompto’s scream stops halfway, as he gets the blond to start coming hard. That look of total ecstasy pushes him over the edge, his hips stuttering as he follows Prompto over with his own orgasm, the condom becoming full with the physical evidence of his own release. 

He pants hard, bringing his lips to Prompto’s to share a soft kiss before he rolls off of him, grabbing a few tissue from the box next to his glasses. He pulls the condom off, wadding it into the tissue before he tosses it into the wastebasket next to the nightstand. He takes a few more tissues, and starts to wipe the mess off of Prompto’s body, lowering his head to lick a few little droplets of cum off of him, wanting to know what he tastes like. He hears him moan, Prompto arching his back as his lips start to kiss a path down to the nestle of curls at the base of the blond’s cock. 

Ignis pulls his softened cock into his mouth, giving it a few experimental licks, trying to coax him back into a playful mood. Fingers touch his hair, Prompto moaning his name as his cock starts to plump up against the back of Ignis’ tongue. Ignis works his mouth more on Prompto’s cock with each cry he makes for him, his own cock growing hard at the noises. Reaching for the drawer, he opens it and is quick to grab another condom, this time putting it on himself as he gets himself back into position between Prompto’s legs. 

“I’m sorry…” Prompto moans, as Ignis pushes back into his body, the heat surrounding him one he knows he’s going to love being in. “I’m...I’m just so horny....” 

“N-Never apologize…” Ignis moans low, as he begins to roll his hips a little faster. “Never apologize for needing my cock…” He brushes his lips against the base of Prompto’s neck, as he starts to be more aggressive with his thrusts. 

“Y-You might be sorry….you said that….”

“Try me…” He whispers the same phrase a second time against Prompto’s skin. 

This round of sex leads to another, and by the time they are sharing their third orgasm together, it becomes too much for the both of them. Three condom wrappers litter the bed, the used prophylactics in the trash with the rest of their mess. Ignis holds Prompto in his arms, the two of them covered in a fine sheen of sweat, but neither seem to mind. 

“Want to order that dinner now?” He asks, breaking the silence in the room. “I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.” 

Prompto laughs, and nods his head. “Yeah, let’s order some food. Eat it by the tree in my living room?” 

“Sounds perfect.” 

After Prompto orders them a Chinese feast, they put their underwear and shirts back on, and go and sit in the living room together. Cuddling on the couch, Ignis learns more about Prompto, and answers any questions that he might have about him. It doesn’t feel like a second date, more like a sixth or seventh, their connection already so strong. They put on a movie in the background as they eat, Ignis thoroughly content with the way things are going. At the end of their meal, he turns to Prompto. 

“Would you like me to spend the night?” 

“I’d love it if you never left.” 

He smiled, and dipped his head towards Prompto’s. “Be careful what you wish for, Prompto.” 

“Never.” 

They returned to the bedroom after their feast, too full of delicious food to do anything but rest. Holding Prompto in his arms, Ignis knows that what he’d said earlier will come true. This will be the best holiday season yet, especially with his new lover by his side every step of the way. 


End file.
